Useless
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: KaiRei centric. Four gods have been sealed away and are waiting to day to be freed to rid the world of evil, since hell has risen up from below, four people need to find them and use their celestial power to fight for their lives. YAOI safety rating.
1. Chapter 1

-1Useless

By, well, me. Enjoy.

And before I start this story I just want to say, yes, I know I have other stories that need to be updated. But I had a sudden hit of inspiration and had to write it down before I lost it. I promise I will get back to updating the others real soon. Enjoy.

Warning: Yaoi coupling, meaning male on male sexual relations. Kai/Rei, maybe a little Takao/Max.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters in said title. Wish I did, I would have more money than I do now.

"Once upon a time, there were four gods who ruled the lands and kept peace between Heaven, Hell, and the Earth itself. These four gods were called Seiryu, (Dragoon) The dragon god of the East and god of power and controller of the element wind. Genbu, (Draciel) the turtle god of the North, god of friendship and controller of the element water. Suzaku, (Dranzer) the phoenix god of the South, god of Love and controller of the element fire. And lastly, Byakku, (Driger) the tiger god of the West, god of Knowledge and controller of the element earth."

"These four gods lived in harmony. Keeping the peace between the three worlds known as Heaven, Hell, and Earth. That is, until one fateful day, everything came crashing down on them, as Hell rose up from below to conquer the unknown land, and banished the four gods to four golden coins. The four coins were each broken into three separate pieces and scattered across the land. To one day wait the day when four people would bring the broken pieces of each coin back together and revive the gods, and fight along side them against the evil that had trapped them in the first place."

"But Elder?" A young girl of five asked, raising her hand in question. "How did Hell rise up from below anyway?" She already knew the answer, since this legend was told to the youngsters every year at the four god festival, but she never got tired of hearing him repeat it.

The Elder smiled down at the little blonde girl, her sparkling blue eyes shining up at him. "Ah yes Katya, I believe I left that part out, didn't I?"

"Yes Elder!" She beamed.

"One day, a young man was walking through the forest, searching for live game to bring home to his family. This man was in his late teens and was an excellent hunter. As he was hunting, he came across and large key shaped stone. 'I wonder what this could open?' He whispered to himself as he pocketed the key, ignoring it as he continued with his hunt. After walking for twenty more minutes or so, he spotted a deer idly eating at a patch of grass. As quietly as possible, he strung his bow and took aim, silencing his prey forever in one shot."

The little girls gaze never left the old mans wrinkled face as he spoke, her eyes glistening and her mind forming pictures with his words.

"Just as he was about to gut his kill and carry it home, another stone caught his eye. A large flat stone wall, with a hole like crack on one side. He pulled the key from his pocket, wondering if maybe this is where the key belonged. 'Maybe there is a treasure hidden behind whatever door this key goes too. It will save my family from poverty.' Moving to the stone wall, he slowly pushed the key in the crack. Excitement flooded his body when he heard a click as the key fit and turned. But what he was behind the door was not treasure. It was another man, but when he took a closer look, he saw that this was not only another man, this man was him."

"This other man only smiled at him, a dark, sinister smile. Before the man could say anything, his darker half grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed full on the mouth. The man watched horrified as his dark half slowly disappeared, turning into a vapor that was entering his body at a rapid rate. The young man was no longer innocent, no longer pure. He became black hearted as the devil took over his body and soul. Controlling this boy from within, he made his way to a dry lake bed on the outside of the forest and stopped just in the middle. Calling up all of his demons and all of his minions to the earth above."

"Is that why we cannot travel anywhere alone? Is that why there is a black castle looming over us?" Another child asked.

"Yes son. That is correct. Ever since that fateful day, the Earth has been ravaged and plagued by demons and such. Killing off any person or animal they find. I only hope that the four people spoken of in the legend come soon. Or else there will not be an Earth to save." The Elder sighed as he got himself caught up in his story. "Now shoo, off with you. It's bed time and we have a long day ahead of us."

Most of the children groaned, but all complied, slinking off to their respective homes. Katya, the young girl could only sigh. "I hope you are right Elder, I hope those people do show themselves soon."

TBC

Well, what do you think of this story so far. Yes I know, none of the characters are here yet, but they will be in the next chapter, promise! Please press that little 'submit review' button and tell me what you though, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Dammit! Where is he? He should have been back by now!" A pink haired girl screamed at her brother, a tall black haired boy with dull amber eyes. "Rai! He's to stealthy to get caught! So why isn't he back yet?"

Rai shrugged his shoulders, smirking at his twin sisters antics. "Mao, he'll be fine. Probably just goofing off somewhere until we get so flustered we can't stand it, and when that time comes, he'll pop up out of nowhere with a grin and food."

"B-But Rai! He is never gone this long and you know it!" She said, frustrated.

"Only because I was hiding from the guards that were chasing me!" Another young boy, about seventeen years of age said. Jumping down from a tall tree, his ankle length black hair tied lazily back and his piercing golden eyes laughing at his friends. "But never fear! Rei is here! And I brought food with me!" He cried, holding up a dull brown sack for emphasis.

"Guards?" Rai's face showed severe anger. "REI! You let someone see you?" He screamed, staring at his best friend. "We've been banned from ever even looking at the towns and villages! And you let someone see you?"

"It's not my fault we were born different! And I didn't mean too! A little boy got to close and saw my ears under my hood. I tried to stop him but he screamed demon before I could even get a word in edge wise!" Rei said, tossing the sack to Mao. "I'm not a demon dammit! Not fully anyway. It's not like I went into the town drink their blood or something!" He stated defensively.

"You're right! It isn't our fault we were born this way! But it's not like the men in the village stopped our mothers from being raped! DID THEY!" Rai bellowed. "And once we were born our mothers were tossed into the forest to fend for themselves and us. Those puffy little tiger ears of yours are proof you are not completely human! But our bodies prove that we are indeed half human! We cannot change our fate! We have to live… Rei? Are you listening to me?" Rai sighed as he watched his neko-jinn friend stare off towards the mountains. "Rei?"

"Do you see that?" Rei asked, pointing off towards the mountains.

"See what?" Mao asked, looking in the direction his finger was pointing. "I don't see anything beyond the mountain side and a bunch of trees."

"That green light! Right there!" He said, pointing his finger while pushing Mao's face to look in the given direction. "Can't you see it?"

"No." She stated simply, giving her twin a confused look. "No light, just the.. Mountain."

"I don't see it either Rei, maybe you're just hallucinating?" Rai asked, putting as hand on his friends shoulder, watching as Rei's tiger like ears twitched.

"But I do see it!" He exclaimed. Nabbing the sack back form Mao he reached in, pulling out a loaf of bread and an apple. "Enjoy the food guys, I want to see what that light is!" He said, taking a bite of bread before bounding off towards the light on the mountain side.

"I don't get it Suzaku!" A boy of the age eighteen hollered as a piece of gold coin hanging from his neck. His red eyes blazing while his two-toned blue hair blew in the slight breeze. "What do you mean you feel a friend?"

(I cannot say anything beyond that Master Kai.) Her voice cooed in his head. He sighed as he kept trudging up the path in which Suzaku had directed him. (Stop! He is here.) She said quietly.

"Where. I do not see anything." He walked up to a tree, jumping up into one of its branches. "Suzaku, there is no…" He stopped as his eyes watched a body slowly make its way up the mountain side. "Is that who you were talking about Suzaku?" He whispered to the piece of gold.

(He is searching for said friend Master Kai. He will also be a friend.) Her voice was calm as she watched the body move towards them through her masters eyes.

They watched as the boy came into unobstructed view, his onyx-black hair swaying behind him as he searched the ground beneath his feet, looking for something. Kai noted the fluffy white ears atop the boys head and sneered. "Suzaku! He is a demon!" He whispered harshly to her. "How can a demon be a friend?"

(Master Kai, look closely. Demons are ugly creatures, fowl to look at, and even worse to smell. Yes, they may resemble animals in a way, but their bodies are extremely disfigured.) She sighed. (This boy has a humans body. Yes, he has ears, but he is not a full fledged demon.)

"I refuse to even associate with half-breeds!" Kai spat out, watching the boy come closer, still searching the ground. "I refuse Suzaku."

(Please Master Kai. We cannot do this alone and you know it!) Her voice hissed out. (Go down there and talk to him. He is looking for piece of one of the gods! I know he is because he is getting closer and closer to where I sense a friend. Get down there and talk to him!)

"Gee, I thought I was the master."

(And I hold the sacred power! Now go!)

"Fine, fine." He sighed, jumping out of the tree and in front of the boy, who had yet to notice him. "Excuse me?"

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten three reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh I love all my readers! Thank you so much for reviewing to those who actually did review. Now on with the story.

Kai couldn't believe it! That damn half-breed ignored him! He was fuming. He took a step towards the other boy who was diligently searching the ground for something and asked again. "Excuse me?" He said a little louder then before. Maybe the boy didn't hear him earlier, but with those ears, Kai doubted it.

Rei didn't even so much as look up. He knew someone was there, and that they were speaking to him, but he had to find out where that light had come from. He stopped when he saw something shimmer to his right. Making a dash, he grabbed the twinkle before is disappeared. Looking into his palm he found a triangular piece of gold sitting in his hand. "What's this?" He asked himself out loud.

"You can figure that out later!" Kai snarled, finally getting the boy to look up at him. "Stop ignoring me!" The boy spit out, staring at the other with pure hatred.

"I was not ignoring you!" Rei hissed out at the dual-hair, the pupils of his eyes slitting slightly. "I simply put talking to you on hold until I found what I was looking for so I didn't lose concentration." He sneered.

Kai sneered back, but in disgust. This boy was filthy. His hair was tied back at the base of his neck by a simple piece of torn cloth. He had a dirty and torn up baggy long sleeved shirt on, and a simple pair of black baggy pants, which were also torn and dirty, and no shoes. Unlike the half-breed, Kai was wearing a clean dark purple tunic, knee high boots, and baggy black pants to complete the ensemble. "You're filthy half-breed." Was all he could say, after all, he spoke his mind, and that was the exact thought that ran through his mind.

"And you're a worthless human. Your point?" Rei said, body posture defensive as he slowly backed away from the other. He only got about four steps before his back bumped into something solid. Turning slightly to see what was behind him, he screamed, now backing away from the huge white tiger standing behind him. "What the FUCK?" He screeched as the tiger took a step towards him.

And another step, and another. The tiger was slowly coming closer before finally opening his large mouth, letting a mist escape its mouth, it pounced on the frightened neko-jinn. Rei braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he felt his body being lifted into the air slowly. Looking down he noticed his feet were no longer on the ground, and a green mist was surrounding his body. Closing his eyes slightly he saw the tiger again, in his mind. "Hello Master. My name is Byakku. What might yours be?" The tiger said rather happily.

"For a tiger you sound awfully cheery." Rei said lightly, completely closing his eyes to get a better look at the tiger. "My name is Rei."

Kai stared at the now calming look on Rei's face, smirking. "I saw the tiger before he did. He screamed like a five year old girl."

(Master Kai! Be nice!) Suzaku squawked. (If I recall correctly, when I first tried to bond with you, you ran for another room and hid in the corner crying!) She replied with a chirping laugh.

"Repeat that again and I will personally pluck out your beautiful red plume of feathers Suzaku." She squawked in anger at him, appearing next to him, a look of sheer anger reflecting in her golden bird eyes.

"Master Kai! Threaten my feathers again and I will burn off all your hair until you are permanently bald!" She hissed at him, beak clacking.

"Calm down Suzaku." Kai said, waving his hand in a 'let it go' gesture. "Oh look. The filthy kitty is coming out of his stupor."

"Master Kai. Please be nice. He is now Byakku's master. We will be journeying with said 'filthy kitty' from now on."

"Whatever." He sighed, looking towards Rei and Byakku. "My name is Kai. This is Suzaku." He jutted his thumb towards the phoenix. "What is you name half-breed."

"Please stop calling me that." Rei said, exasperated. "My name is Rei."

"Fine, Rei then." Kai was about to say something along the lines of he wasn't going to willingly travel with a filthy kitty when he was interrupted by a screaming.

"REI!" A girls voice shrieked out. "Rei! We need to run now! There are demons in the forest!"

Rei and Kai turned to see two people running towards them, a pink haired girl and a black haired boy, who was carrying another person on his back. A woman, a human woman. He long black hair bouncing behind him as they ran. Her tired green eyes looked up at the two boys.

"Lee! Mao! Hoshi!" Rei exclaimed, looking over the three. "Where's Minoko?" Rei asked worriedly. "Lee, where's my mother?" He looked at the woman on Lee's back. "Hoshi? Where is she? Where is my mom?"

Hoshi, Lee's and Mao's mother, sighed. "They caught her. She pushed me out of the way when they were upon me when we were searching for you." She said quietly. "They have your mother Rei."

"FUCK!" Rei screamed, taking off down the side of the mountain, a giant white tiger bounding after him.

"Suzaku! Follow him, do not let him out of your sight!" Kai ordered, watching his phoenix follow orders with haste. He looked over to the two half-demons and their mother. 'Why are a bunch of half-breeds running from demons?"

Mao was staring off in the direction Rei had gone before turning to him. "Because they will kill us on sight. Just because we have demon blood does not mean we can fight against full bloods! If they see Rei, unless he gets lucky, they will do everything in their power to kill him." She cried, tears forming in her eyes before both her and Lee nodded to each other wordlessly, running farther up the mountain. "Rei can take care of himself, he isn't stupid." Mao said, as they ran farther from their friend. "We'll see him again."

Kai watched the others take off. "Cowards. Isn't he their friend?" He ran down the mountain. "Suzaku, where are you?" He called out, both physically and mentally. A picture flashed before his eyes that he didn't like. Rei was wrapped around a still body of a bloody woman. Three dead demons on the ground around them, but more slowly inching towards them. "Suzaku, help him, I'm on my way!"

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten three reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I love my reviewers! Thank you so much for reading my story.

Byakku watched in horror as his new masters back was torn to shreds as a demon attacked his while he was protecting the still women's body.

"Byakku! Help me!" Suzaku's shrill voice penetrated his thoughts as she tore the demon from Rei's back. "He'll die if you don't! And you'll die with him!" He didn't even hesitate to jump in and fight along side the phoenix.

Kai broke into the bloody clearing right after that, and watched as the demons were swinging their arms and weapons wildly at thin air. Until the second piece of the gods golden coin was fused with the first, only those who were connected in one way or another with the gods could see them. He withdrew his sword that was strapped to his hip, slicing at the closest demon he could find. 'I can't believe I am helping a stupid, worthless fucking half-breed.'

"MASTER KAI! Just shut up about his blood and fight will you!" Suzaku squawked as she tore the head off of yet another demon.

Sighing, he obeyed his over groan beast with a groan. "I can't believe I'm doing this." After a short while Kai noticed that no more demons were left alive. "About time! They were coming out of the wood work."

Byakku was lying on the ground next to his master, nudging the still body helplessly. "Why won't he wake up?" He looked up at Suzaku. "I'm not dead, so why won't he wake up?"

"He's exhausted Byakku. He just needs rest." Suzaku replied, landing on the tigers back.

"He needs medical treatment first." Kai spoke out as looked the limp body over. "How many did he take on by himself?"

"There were three on top of that woman, he went after them first, screaming something about leaving her alone. Than two more came up to him from behind, that's when you showed up."

"KAI!!!!!!" A strangled scream let out through the forest as a gust of heavy wind blew through out the clearing. "Kai! I know you are here somewhere!" The shrill voice screamed out again.

"Fuck!" Kai sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "He found us."

Suzaku chuckled. "You ditched him at the castle after promising to take him on your leisurely hunt. Of course he would find you, he does have Seiryu after all." Another gust of wind rustled the trees and her plume. "And speak of the devil." She said as she watched a large blue dragon land inside the clearing. And blue haired boy sitting at the base of his neck, looking angrily at Kai.

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! Don't you know how to wait Kai!" The boy yelled from his perch.

"I might have, if you weren't busy stuffing your face you pig." Kai said, before sighing again. "Takao, do you have any emergency bandages with you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He puffed out his chest. "Of course I remembered."

Seiryu snorted as he knocked his partner off of his back. "Only because I reminded you at the last minute."

"That hurt!" Takao cried out as he stood from the ground, rubbing his rear angrily. Grabbing a bag from Seiryu's back, he tossed it to Kai. " You don't look hurt, so why do you need them?"

Kai ignored him as bent down to Rei, stripping him of his already ruined shirt to inspect the damage. "Takao, check the woman."

Without arguing, Takao did so. "She's dead Kai. She's had her throat and belly ripped out." He looked up. "Who is she anyway? And who is she?" He asked, noting the person with silky long black hair that Kai was tending to.

"He." Kai began. "Is unfortunately Byakku's guardian." He stopped for a second at Byakku's warning growl. "And she, is his mother."

Takao looked from the woman to her son, scowling as he looked him over. "Kai. He isn't human."

"I think I figured that one out on my own you idiot. But I can't choose who gets to be a guardian. Just help me stop the bleeding and get him back to the castle."

"What about his mother?" Suzaku asked quietly. "We can't just leave her here like this."

"Why not? We can't bring back the dead."

She squawked heatedly. "We could at least bury her! It is one thing we could do for her!"

"Or does Suzaku's master have no heart." Byakku growled out as he stalked over to the woman's body. Lightly placing his nose to the ground next to her, they watched as the earth before his began to part, creating a large grave. He picked Minoko up in his mouth, slowly lowering her into the hole, watching as the earth slowly covered her body. "Now let's get out of here before more demons show up."

"What the hell happened here anyway." Takao asked, kicking at demon corpse as he looked around. "Get in a little trouble Kai?"

"Shut your mouth pig. I'll explain when we get home. Now move out." He said as he picked up the limp body. 'You better not die half-breed. As much as I hate to admit it, we need you.'

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten three reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Look, I know chap 4 wasn't that interesting. But I think every story needs a boring chapter to lead up to the next chapter which will hopefully be more interesting. So please don't stop reading this just because of chap 4, ok? I love all my reviewers.

"Well?" Takao asked for the fourth time. He was standing over Kai's shoulder while Kai wrote something down in his daily log. He was getting miffed, Kai was ignoring him. Him! His best friend.

"Who ever said I was your best friend?" Kai asked out loud, not looking up from his ledger.

'Did I just ask that out loud?' Takao asked himself, or so he thought.

"Yes you did. Now leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Not until you tell me what is going on!" Takao huffed. "You bring home a demon that you won't even let me near. And though I am still reeling over that fact that you kept him alive!" He shouted, before taking a deep breath. "I would still like you to tell me what is going on. Why did you throw him in the dungeon, why is he a guardian!? What is going on?!"

"I don't know why he's a guardian!" Kai ground out, slamming his ledger shut, throwing the pen across the room. "For some odd reason he just is! And so you don't have Suzaku trying to peck your eyes out, or Byakku ripping your head off, he is only half demon." He said, glaring at the annoying man. "And I put him in the dungeon so that no one knows what he is. If my grandfather were to find out about him, he would have him killed immediately do you understand yet?"

"But the healer who treated him, won't he tell?"

"That hyper blonde?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Only if he doesn't value his life."

"You're going to keep him locked up forever?" Takao asked, looking at Kai in disbelief. "I thought that no even you were that cruel."

"It's for his own good!" Kai screamed out. "Now shut up about him before one of the servants hear you."

At that moment there was a light tapping on the hard wooden door. "Master Kai. Lord Hiwatari wishes to speak to you." A shaky voice said quietly afterwards.

"Tell him I am on my way." Kai snapped at the door. He could just see the servant jumping out of her skin and hightailing it for Voltaire's chamber.

"Do you always have to be so mean to them Kai?"

"Do you always have to be so nice." He stated, grabbing a deep red dress coat from his closet and putting it on. Running a brush quickly through his hair he turned to Takao. "Go find that cook Hiromi, and the head knight as well. Tell Hiromi I wish to have two meals prepared."

"And what do you want me to tell Yuuri?"

"To meet me at my grandfathers chamber. I will speak to him after I see what the decrepit old man wants."

"For a prince you sure have a sour mood about your king."

"Why shouldn't I, I hate him. Now move out you idiot." Kai snarled, walking out of his room, locking the door behind him.

Making a long trek to the west wing of the castle, Kai stopped in front of two large black doors. He raised a fist and knocked loudly. "Get in here!" Came the uninterested snap.

Pushing heavily on one door, Kai entered the dark, yet lavishly decorated room. "You wished to see me sir." He said quietly, trying to contain his anger for the older man sitting before him on his high and mighty throne.

"Where the hell did you go today! You had a meeting with Lord Shigami and his daughter Rin!" Voltaire all but screamed at him. "You are to be married! Why do you avoid the concept?! Your nineteenth birthday is four months away! You need a wife. And where is that Chou! She has been avoiding me as well."

"I don't blame her." Kai said under his breath as he turned his attention to the doors, which were now slowly opening. "Speak of the devil." He sighed. "Grandfather, here is Chou now."

A tall girl walked through the doors, her long Lavender hair flowing behind her like a curtain. Her wide mahogany eyes staring up Voltaire. "You summoned me my lord?" She as she stood next to Kai.

"Yes. Now that I have you both together I will ask you both." He sighed, before staring at them both. "Why won't you two marry?" (Yes, I know, Voltaire is OOC, but I will bring the real Voltaire back after a while.)

"That again?" Chou sighed. "Why keep pushing the subject My Lord?" She asked as she noticed Kai smirking at her. "What is it now you jerk."

"Scantily dressed again I see." Kai said, still smirking. He trailed his eyes over her lack there of, of clothing once more. "If you can't get a man in the castle dressed like that, then step outside the gates."

"Shut your mouth you pervert!" Chou squealed as she turned to Kai, eyeing him angrily. "At least I am making some sort of effort. And happily not with you!"

"Like I care." Kai said, waving a dismissing hand at her. "I am finished here, I have work to attend to, now if you'll excuse me." He said, not looking back as he listened to Chou rant to his grandfather about his actions. As he stepped outside of the room he spotted a tall red haired man standing stoic against the wall, waiting to be acknowledged. "Yuuri." Kai said lightly.

"My lord." Yuuri bowed as he looked at the prince. "You wished to speak to me?"

"I have an important matter for you to attend to." Kai said, walking down the hallway, Yuuri following a few steps behind. "I brought home a young man today who was attacked by demons. He is the guardian of Byakku."

"Ahh, so you found the third guardian did you?"

"Yes, but there is a problem with this one Yuuri."

"And that problem is?"

"Follow me and I will show you. For after I show you, this boy will be in your charge from now on."

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten ten reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back everyone. I know that I have really, really late updates, but I do try, I promise.

Chapter 6

"My lord?" Yuuri asked, as he surveyed their surroundings. "You are keeping Byakku's guardian in the dungeons?"

"Yes Yuuri. I told you, there is a problem with this one." Kai replied as he frowned at the door before him. "This is it." He opened the door, and allowed Yuuri to walk in and look around.

It didn't take him long to spot who was being kept in the small cell. A young man was lying on a cot in the corner of the room on his belly. Bandages wrapped tightly around his middle. "What in the names of the gods happened to him?"

"He was attacked by demons while trying to protect his mother, the stupid idiot." Kai snorted from the doorway. "Take a good look at him. And then you can figure out how you'll take care of him. Any method is fine, as long as he stays alive."

Yuuri stepped up close to Rei and took a long look. "He smells dirty." A voice said as a chilling wind drifted into the cell. "Like something the cat would have drug in. He needs a bath immediately."

"Wolborg!" Yuuri hollered as he searched for the ambling spirit of his dead wolf. "I told you to stay upstairs.

"But it's Boring!!!" The spirit whimpered. "And I really wanted to see what Kai brought back form his hunt!"

"I don't see why." Kai sighed. "It's not like you can eat it. You're dead, remember?"

"No need to remind him." Yuuri sighed. "He really likes to dream. Just let him dream Lord Kai." He turned back to the boy. "Wolborg is right about the smell." He got closer. "Oh good gods." He hissed. "He's a demon! A demon is our Guardian!?"

"Could you keep your voice down." Rei hissed out. "My head is fucking pounding!"

"And it talks!" Yuuri screamed out as Kai.

"I'm only half-demon dimwit." Rei sat up. "I mean, come on. Look at me for fucks sake." Rei put his hands to his ears. "Crashkia ni nievda!"

"Excuse me. I don't remember you speaking that language on the mountain." Kai said, looking on at the freaked Yuuri and hurt boy.

"I SAID!" Rei bit out as he stood up. "LEAVE ME ALO… Ahhh." He yelled as he fell back onto the cot. His body had never burned like this. His arms and legs felt heavy, and his head felt like someone was smashing into it with a rock. And his back was the worst. It was as though someone was carving their detailed masterpiece into his back. "What the hell happened to me?" Rei whimpered out as he tried to sit back up.

"Like you don't remember." Kai scoffed, turning his back to the boy, getting ready to leave. "He is in your care from now on Yuuri. Just keep him alive and out of sight." And with that., Kai left.

"Well, looks like I need to get you cleaned up." Yuuri said with dismay. "Look, the name is Yuuri. I am Captain of the Guard. And now you are my new charge. So let's have no problems and just get along, all right?"

"Leave me the fuck alone already. My body and head are pounding and your rambling just makes the irritation worse." Rei spat out as he trying the glare at Yuuri. "I am not your charge, I will not take orders from you, and once my body is in better shape, I will get out of here!"

"Get over yourself and stand up!" Wolborg barked out, trotting up next to Yuuri. "He said you are to take a bath, so, go take a bath! You STINK of DEMON!"

"And now I have a fucking dead giant wolf screaming at me." Rei sighed, as he stared wide-eyed at Wolborg. "What the hell is going on here, and why is there a wolf here staring at me like I'm lunch?"

"Because if you don't stand up and let me take you to the baths, I will let him have you for his lunch, understand?"

"Not like he could eat me, he's dead."

"But it's not like I can't. I may be human. But half-demon sounds like one interesting dish to try. Now Move!" Yuuri bit out sourly as he yanked Rei up by his left arm, ignoring the scream of pain. But ignoring a furious Byakku was another tale.

"Release him now!" Byakku growled. " I swear you will suffer the consequences if you don't."

"And what will you do about it pretty kitty, hmmm?" Wolborg snarled as he stepped in between the now full bodied feline. "We are technically both dead, I can attack you and cause quite a lot of harm, watch your step around Yuuri."

"Knock it OFF!!!" Rei screamed out as he jerked his arm from Yuuri's hand and slammed his own hands to his ears. " Just leave me alone! Crashkia Ni Nievda! Oshkra ull Yaadra, miel nu rishda! Crashkia Ni Nievda!!"

"What is he saying?" Yuuri asked, giving a funny look to Byakku.

"As much as I hate to talk to you at the moment. I honestly have no idea." The large tiger sighed. "I don't even know what he is speaking."

"It's a forest language." Wolborg answered, surprising the other two. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Yuuri asked, giving him a bewildered look.

"Duh, forest guardian, wolf, forest beast. Need anymore reasoning? It's a forest language mainly spoken by the elves. So there has to be more to this boy than just half human. Especially if he knows that language."

They all looked at Rei, just to see that he was passed out on the floor. "Looks like that bath will have to wait." Yuuri stated as he picked the dead weight off of the floor, laying him back onto the cot. Looking around he pulled an old wooden stool out from the corner of the room, sitting on it, he sighed. "Looks like we have a long while ahead of us, Lord Kai. Why leave him in my care?"

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten ten reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, I really am trying, I promise. Enjoy!

Kai was irritated. Did Yuuri really have to question his motives so much? He thought back on his earlier conversation with said Captain.

"So, Lord Kai, why leave him in my care?" Yuuri asked, staring at Kai thoroughly. "You know my opinion on demons after they killed Wolborg."

"That's the reason why I left him with you. You won't let him step one inch out of line. Keep him in control and train him hard, he better be ready for the upcoming battle with the demons once I find the last Guardian, understand?"

"Yes my Lord. I shall do as you wish." Yuuri said, bowing, face showing no emotion what so ever.

"Yuuri better keep him in control. I'll kill the Half-Breed otherwise." Kai thought to himself as he entered his bed chambers.

"_You will do no such thing Master!" _Suzaku squawked at him angrily. _"You will hold your temper and treat the boy with respect. You after all did bring him here without his permission, he is going to hate you for this."_

"Oh stay out of this Suzaku!" Kai hollered as he threw himself face first onto his bed, drifting off to sleep.

Page Break

Rei groaned lightly as he rubbed his head. He could feel the light burn from his wounds healing them selves. He always hated this part of getting hurt, the healing process, he found it almost as bad as the injury itself. "This shit burns." He rubbed his head a bit more before massaging his shoulder. "Where am… Oh yeah, Prince Kidnapper's castle."

"He'd probably kill you if he heard you say that." A hushed voice hissed from his right. Rei's head jerked in the direction, staring at the red head who spoke. "Though I should probably spare him the trouble and do it myself." Yuuri said, standing at full height and glowering at the young half-breed. "Now you need a bath, will you cooperate this time or will I have to use force?"

"Why should I do anything that you want?" Rei snarled, glaring at the red head venomously. "I shouldn't even be here!"

"Well it looks as though you have no choice in the matter. You're a Guardian, and you are here to train to defeat the demon king, the Devil himself! Get over it and take a damn bath already!"

"NO!" Rei screamed, noticing his wounds had finally finished healing, he gave a sinister grin, and was about to attack Yuuri until Byakku's voice floated through his head.

"_If you stain your hands with innocent blood, blood that is not of a demon, you will lose me and my powers forever. Your demon self will take you over completely and your consciousness will be gone forever. Judge what you are about to do wisely. With out you, that demon will rein and all hope will be lost!" _The tiger growled before leaving the boys mind at peace.

"Well, what? I thought you were going to attack me." Yuuri said, holding out his arms. "Come on."

"Where is this bath place?" Rei asked, defeated. Byakku was right, and he knew it. 'Stupid Tiger!'

"_I heard That!"_

Rei's face held a shocked look before walking up to Yuuri, only to be more shocked when his wrists got shackled together. "Can't have you trying to escape, now can we?"

Rei just rolled his eyes, following the red head out into the corridor outside his cell. He started counting every door they passed for something to do, by the time he reached sixty-two, he gave up and started whining. "Oh come on Red, how much longer do we have to walk?" He asked pitifully, trying to give a puppy pout, hey, it always worked on Rai and Mao, maybe he'll get somewhere. He looked up at Yuuri and hopes dropped, he didn't like that look.

"Since do you whimper you mangy demon? Just shut up and keep moving." He spat, turning his glare back in front of him.

Rei just rolled his eyes, keeping pace with the angry human. After trying to start up on counting doors again he finally lost it. "I'm bored! This walk is taking too long! How much farther are those baths?!" Rei whined, trying the pout one more time, he stared, and pouted, and, after staring at Yuuri's glare for a minute his mind screamed. 'SUCCESS!' The look changed from a glare to just plain annoyed. 'Now we're getting somewhere,' the boy thought.

"Look, the hot springs are outside of the castle walls! In a garden Chou designed. Now stop whining and keep moving!" Yuuri tried again, giving Rei's shackles a small yank.

"Chou, who's Chou?" Rei asked, he may have disliked this guy earlier, but not talking was not his strong point, he loved talking, as much as he possibly could. And being bored did not help, he always needed something to do. If he held still too long, he would start twiddling his thumbs if there was no one around, but this was not the case. There was a sour puss guard in front of him who he just wanted to snap into conversation.

"The King's precious pet. She does everything he says, and flaunts being his favorite all of the time. If it wasn't for Kai's impending marriage, she wouldn't even be around all that much, but hey, I have no say in what she does."

"So what, is she like his fiancée or something?"

"A conversation for another time." Yuuri stated as they stopped in front a rather large door Rei noted as he stared at the door, admiring the large rose engraving covering the door. "Here are the baths. The only way in or out is through this door. I am pretty sure the maids have left new clothes in there for you as well as soap and towels. So make your bath snappy, I'll be waiting out here." Yuuri said, removing Rei's shackles and opening the door.

Rei only nodded and stepped through the door, only to be hit with a very strong scent of flowers, a large variety of flowers. He stared around, awed by the astounding size and detail this garden was designed with. The hot spring was not only one small spring, but three large ones joined together and expanding to almost the full size of the garden, he could see where the water got deep and started anticipating a nice hot bath.

Looking up he saw that the top of the garden was covered by a see through dome of some sort, to most likely keep the humid green house effect he could feel, and to keep the rain out. He would ask Red what the material the dome was made out of was later. Slowly stripping from his old clothes, he slowly slipped into the shallow end of the water, letting his body relax. "I like this." He mumbled. Looking at all of the flowers lining the outside of the spring, he started to hum to himself, a small song he had picked up from one of the villages he had visited a while back.

"Didn't know demons knew what music was, let alone hum a tune." A crude voice said from behind him. Startling Rei out of his happy stupor.

TBC

Please R/R, all you have to do is hit that little 'submit review' button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and you will get this little page that you can write your thoughts in about this story, and then, click the submit review button, and guess what, you're done! I may have only gotten ten reviews so far, but that is plenty for me. Hope to see more. JA


End file.
